


Claiming a Malfoy

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Death Eaters, Explicit Language, Love/Hate, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls, Tragedy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Standing under the lamp post, I waited for him to emerge. His shimmering black and silver cloak sweeping the dewy grass as he made his way toward me, eyes still red from the hunt and face warm and rosy from his feeding. Her scent lingered on his skin and seeped through his pores to mingle with the blood he had taken from her. Sweeping my lips with his tongue, I tasted her there and her musk, entwined with the metallic tang of her blood stirred a hunger deep in my body that answered to the beast within him.





	Claiming a Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for The Dungeon RPG and part of The Chronicles of a Vampire series with Lucius Malfoy.  


* * *

They honoured the Headmaster with [Lemon Drops](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_harry/2005/08/05/). How quaint, Potter! The service was riddled with tears and idiotic expressions of mourning and regret. As one who will never experience such disgusting displays of idiocy upon their person, it made no difference to me whatsoever what they ultimately did with the man's body. Transfigure it into a large wool sock and drape it over the Whomping Willow for all I care. He may have believed himself the Saviour of many of his students' lives, but I really could care less what he thought of Eileen Prince's halfblood son.

I remained in the shadows as the service concluded watching the crowd dissipate and seek comfort from one another. If I remained much longer, I would likely fall ill from the display. I did, however, notice that I was able to approach the castle even as Potter and his harem wove wards around it. Looking over my shoulder at the white marble tomb encasing the Headmaster, I huffed. The man was impossible even in death.

It was interesting to note [how Rodolphus made himself quite at home with the Minister](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/gd_rodolphus/26155.html) and likely made contacts to cement his position into the Ministry's ranks as its future Minister. His ambition has never faltered nor waived and despite his inability to prove himself loyal to anyone, he continues to rise in power. Having disentangled himself from the cursed Black family, he believes himself capable of leading a 'good' life. He has, however, created in his young mistress an Achilles Heel and it will prove most beneficial to exploit once the time is right. He gathered information on the whereabouts of his ex-wife while the Bones was enthralled during the service. _Foolish woman! Close your mind!_

After stalking the corridors following the funeral, I took flight and found myself at the window of Narcissa's home. He was inside, likely feasting on her body and mind as he did every night of our First Life. Standing under the lamp post, I waited for him to emerge. His shimmering black and silver cloak sweeping the dewy grass as he made his way toward me, eyes still red from the hunt and face warm and rosy from his feeding. Her scent lingered on his skin and seeped through his pores to mingle with the blood he had taken from her. Sweeping my lips with his tongue, I tasted her there and her musk, entwined with the metallic tang of her blood stirred a hunger deep in my body that answered to the beast within him.

His arms encircled my waist and as I sank my teeth into his neck, we soared to his Haven. The night air gave way to the first shimmers of light and descending quickly below the earth, he disrobed us with a single word. His body enveloped mine and tonight, I would take every drop of him I could muster. He had made his life's work my claiming and tonight, before the sun rose and killed us both, I would stake my own claim upon him. One that upon my leaving would wound him more than the countless times I watched his naked backside retreat to her arms.

His arms were pinned against the wall as I ran my fangs up and down his chest, nipping on his nipple before releasing his wrists from my hold. He made attempts to turn the tables, to dominate, but tonight I was the Master and he the Servant. His pleasure would be at my mercy and only if my mercy allowed for his own release would he have it. A lifetime of being denied and scorned was to be repaid upon one night. His silver eyes flashed as he realized where this night was headed. Perhaps he saw it in the black pools of my eyes. Perhaps he believed it just a whim. A fancy to allow his pet.

There were no words to be exchanged between us. For one brief instant, I penetrated his mind as my body plunged into his, his face pressed to the limestone wall as I drove myself deeper inside him. For a span of a few seconds, I saw the way he buried his face between her folds, lapping at her juices as her crimson nails dug into his scalp. I could scent her sex just as he had and it made my body harden at the thought of seeing his silver hair mixed with her blonde curls. In that moment, I delved deeper into his mind and saw the true object of his desire. Bellatrix. I drove myself deeper inside him making him cry out as I did at the sight of her face in his mind. He craved her. Wanted her for his own and the idea was not as revolting as it should have been. To know his deepest desire now was to Embrace one such as Bellatrix rose the beast within me to claim him more.

With his hair fisted in my hand, I pulled his head back far enough to capture his lips as I wrapped a hand around his shaft and spilled deep inside him. My fangs nicked his bottom lip and I healed the wound with my tongue even as I pulsed inside him. He had not found release yet and I found it even more erotic, more just, to leave him engorged to the point of pain. My head, however, had other ideas. It wanted his release on its own terms. Spinning him around, I opened my mind to him and allowed him to see the events of the funeral as clearly as if he had been present then drove my fangs deep into his neck and squeezed his scrotal sac as I drew his blood from him. He emptied himself against our sweaty stomachs the moment I swiped my tongue over the large puncture wounds.

"You were able to access the castle," he said through ragged breaths.

I merely nodded and summoned my clothing.

"You can provide us access," he began then sighed. "But you won't will you?"

Looking into his eyes, I fastened my cloak about my shoulders and dissolved as he called my name.


End file.
